


747

by JoLupo26 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Angst, Be prepared for probably the saddest story you've ever read, Cancer, Character Death, Crying, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I literally cried writing this, Inspired by Lady Antebellum, Inspired by Music, Language, Magical Artifacts, Time Skips, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/JoLupo26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of a terrible tragedy, the team, including a new agent, must combat a new foe while grieving for their loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Mrs. Bering-Wells, is there anyone you'd like us to call?"  
"My wife. Helena."  
"Ok, what's her number? Where can we get ahold of her?"  
"I don't remember her fucking number, and she's in London on assignment," Myka swore, "but her number's in my cell phone. My phone's in my purse, if you bring me my purse, I'll get you her number so you can call her."

* * *

"Mrs. Bering-Wells, I'm sorry. I can't help you," the attendant said calmly.  
"Goddamn it, lady, my wife is in America, in the fucking hospital, the doctors don't fucking think she'll make it through the bloody night, I have to be there! I should already be there with her," Helena said, about an inch away from leaping over the counter and throttling the woman until she helped, "Do you fucking understand a word I'm saying? I don't care if you have to bump someone off their flight, but get me on a flight sooner than the 9 flight."

"I'm sorry. It's not that I don't understand, not that I don't sympathize, but I have troubles too. I have an infant daughter at home and we're barely getting by ourselves. If I do something like that I'll lose my job and I won't be able to take care of her."

Helena took a deep breath, running her fingers through her hair.

"Alright. If you can't do anything I guess...I guess the 9 o'clock flight will have to do, but are you absolutely sure there's no sooner flight?"  
"I'm sorry, but no."

"Fine, I guess I'll go with the 9 o'clock."

"Look, I CAN do something small for you. Since you're obviously so messed up right now, and you need people to be nice to you, I'll give you a discounted flight."  
"That won't do me any good," Helena said, "Just get me on the fucking plane so I can be there for her."

"Ok."  
Helena's Farnsworth buzzed.

"Pete. Thank god."  
"Helena, we have a problem. Someone's been stealing artifacts, I didn't get a good look before he knocked me out, but it's an African American man."  
"We've got a bigger problem than artifacts, Pete. It's Myka."  
"What about her?"

"Her cancer's back. She's in the hospital, they don't think she's going to make it through the night."  
"What the fuck? The doctor said there was 0 chance of it coming back, he deemed her cancer-free."  
"I know, Pete. I don't understand it myself, but she's dying. Get your ass to the hospital, I'll be there as soon as I can."

* * *

"You're here," Myka said, smiling weakly, "I don't like you seeing me like this. I feel....powerless. Weak."  
"Of course we're here for you, we're like family, Mykes," Pete said, "Helena is on her way, she'll be here soon, hopefully."  
"Hey," Helena said, a look of false bravado on her face, "How are you holding up?"

"Not well, I don't understand it. How could...The doctor said there was no chance of my cancer returning."  
"We know," Helena said, "the doctor was wrong, that's all there is to it, unless. You might have been whammied. Someone's been stealing artifacts, AGAIN, and Pete got attacked and knocked out. He's fine though. It might all be connected."

 "Listen to me, I don't have much time left. I love you all so much. I need to talk to Helena in private," Myka gasped, clutching her stomach.

Pete nodded and they all left, except for Helena.

"Helena, I'm sorry. About everything. About what the last things we said to each other were before you left for London on assignment. I should have just backed off when you said you didn't want any more children. I shouldn't have pushed you, and I'm sorry," Myka said quietly, clutching her wife's hand, "I love you so much. Don't do anything rash once I'm gone ok? Don't use an artifact and try to bring me back, I know it'll be tempting, but remember the downsides. It's too dangerous."

"Myka, don't worry about it, I'm not mad, not anymore. Right now I'm just scared for you," Helena said.

Myka smiled weakly and then her vitals bar went flat. There was a beep.

* * *

No one was prepared for the earsplitting scream that tore through the hospital. It was the most terrifying scream any of the agents had ever heard, and Pete reached for his Tesla out of reflex. Claudia jumped, leaping upright. Steve rose calmer, but he put his hand on her arm to calm her. Artie rose, and stood speechless.

"Dear god," Claudia said, "that was...That was Helena, wasn't it?"

"Unmistakably," Pete said.

The fact that it was Helena screaming made it even more terrifying.

"I have a really bad vibe right now," Pete said, "it's the second worst I've ever had. It's not quite as bad as the one I got about my father before he died, but it's worse than the one I got when Leena died."

"I'm going in there," Claudia said, breathing deeply.

Before she could change her mind Claudia ran in. Helena was on her knees, holding her head and sobbing loudly. Myka lay still, too still, and doctors were still surrounding her.

"Time of death, 12:05 AM, 21st of may, 2013."

Helena screamed again when the doctor said time of death. Claudia sank down beside her friend.

"God I'm so sorry, Helena. I can't imagine how terrible this feels to you. I'm so sorry."

Helena wrapped her arms around Claudia, crying into the younger woman's shoulder. Claudia held her softly.

"Ssh," Claudia said gently, "it's ok. Everything will be ok."  
She was saying it for her benefit as well as Helena's.


	2. Chapter 2

"What artifacts are missing?"  
Claudia's fingers flew over the keyboard as she tried to find out what was missing.  
"Bodhidharma's slippers," Claudia said, "Currier & Ives Advent Calendar, Ernest Shackleton's Tin of Newcastle Sardines, Gary Coleman's SAG Card...."  
Steve interrupted.  
"There's a Tesla rifle missing, as well as three neutralizer bags, two dozen neutralizer gloves and a dozen Tesla grenades."  
"What do all these stolen items have in common....Let's see, neutralizer bags for artifacts and neutralizer gloves to handle them safely, the Tesla weapons, and all those artifacts are insanely dangerous. Someone's planning an attack using OUR equipment. This must be an inside job."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"There has been nothing to indicate that we've been broken INTO, none of the security systems have gone off, and Claudia made them. So an agent must have.."  
"Knock knock?"  
Claudia started.  
"Hello? Who are you and why are you in the Warehouse?"  
Pete pulled his Tesla and trained it on the young woman.  
"I'm Alicia, Alicia Willis? I'm the new agent?"

"Oh, apologies. I'm Artie, Artie Nielsen, and this is Pete Lattimer, Helena Wells Claudia Donovan and Steve Jinks."

"Nice to meet you all. What's going on here?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You all seem a little on edge and..."

"How much do you know of us?"

"Not much, I admit," Alicia said, "Why?"

"One of our members and friends just died yesterday, Myka Bering. She had cancer. Not only that, it seems one of our own is stealing artifacts, dangerous ones. Wait, have you ever been here before? Have you stolen artifacts?"

"No and no."  
"She's not lying," Steve said, "she's never been here before or stolen artifacts."

"Have you ever seen any artifacts?"  
"No."

"Again, she's telling the truth."

"Steve is a human lie detector, he can tell when someone lies," Pete explained.

 "Spooky."

"Sometimes it is," Pete answered.

Alicia had long brown hair and blue eyes. She also had dark skin. Alicia was slender and she had lots of curves. Her arms were heavily muscled as well, but they were still sleek. Claudia's eyes ran up and down the new agent's sleek form. Claudia tore her eyes away from the pretty young woman's form.  
"What can I do to help?"

"What are your special talents?"

"Well I'm an author, but I don't see how that would help you much, I'm also an artist, again, not sure how that would help."

"Wait, we have a ping," Artie remarked, "hmm, seems that there's been a wave of strange attacks in Austin Texas, the details are that people are going crazy and killing other people. The people they kill have been getting back up and attacking others."

"Zombies?"

"Maybe, and remember the slippers that were stolen? They turn people into living dead. Pete, you said you were attacked by the thief?"  
"Yeah, he knocked me out."  
"Can you remember any details about him?"

"He was tall, he was an African American man, I'd say 20s or 30s, I'm not sure his exact age. He had a scar over his left eye."  
"Wait, would you know him if you saw him?"  
"Yeah."  
Alicia pulled out her cell phone. She entered her password and then swiped through pictures before handing it to Pete.

"Is this him?"  
"Yes."

"Rodger Jameson, he murdered my partner," Alicia said, "my girlfriend."  
"Wait, you were law enforcement? And you were dating your partner?"  
"Yeah and yeah, I was FBI for a long time. Anyway, what else do you know about this case?"

"Not much, Claudia, why don't you and Alicia go look into this. Steve, you and Pete are going to help me track down other artifacts that have been stolen."


End file.
